


(The Way You Did) Once Upon A Dream

by Dirt_Dumpster_Dianna



Series: Whoops, You're Pretty [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Church of Glass's Reflection, F/F, It's stupid just take it, Something that's kinda like WoF, Wow OCs, dreamscape, yayyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirt_Dumpster_Dianna/pseuds/Dirt_Dumpster_Dianna
Summary: Inspired by "Once Upon A Dream" from Maleficent. Go listen to it, it's a cool song.Fern enters the Dreamscape for the first time after Echo is convinced she can trust her. Their first stop? The Church of Glass's Reflection, where they will take the egg of the prophesied queen and hatch it.





	(The Way You Did) Once Upon A Dream

_I know you..._  
_I walked with you once upon a dream._

  
Echo opened her eyes to find that it was bright. She was in the church, behind the podium, like she was about to preach. Tinted glass behind her colored the room in silver, pink, and light blue.

Other than her, there was only one dragon in the room. Princess Fern. She was looking around the room wildly. Echo coughed to get her attention, and reached inside the podium's shelf to retrieve a disk. She blew the dust off in one gust of breath, then made her way to the equally dusty gramophone. Comfortable jazz music started playing as soon as she let go of the disk.

Fern shook her head as if she were trying to pull herself out of a daydream. Which this technically _was_ a daydream, but shaking your head didn't get you out that easily.

  
_I know you..._  
_That look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam._

  
"What is this place?" Fern asked, watching the specks of dust catch the light spectacularly and then flutter out of her senses. Echo manages to stifle her laugh. "This is the place where the rise of Queen Reflection was prophesied, somewhere about 5,150 years ago. A year after the Throne of Eris Wars started to get the ball rolling... y'know how territorial royalty can be, right?" She says, her void-like scales reflecting a soft pastel pink off them.

Fern had that look. The look where she wanted to ask more questions. Where she furrowed her eyebrows and pursed her lips as she contemplated whether or not she should press for more information. Echo found it endearing when the princess made that face. It made her easier to read, but not just that. The pitch black dragoness found herself with a reawakening crave for knowledge. The knowledge of knowing what Fern was thinking at all times.

  
_And I know it's true,_  
_That visions are seldom, all they seem._

  
"Why are we here?" The princess asks, which surprised Echo. Usually Fern kept any more questions to herself.

"We're here because I want us to be here." She answered all the same. She liked it when she could answer her friend's questions. Fern must like it when she could as well, because every time she gives her a bit more knowledge to soak up her expression illuminates the entire room.

"And why do you want us to be here?" The glowing fire in Fern's patterns clashed a bit awkwardly with the natural colored sunlight filtering in. Echo rather liked the chaos of nature's lighting versus hers.

  
_But if I know you,_  
_I know what you'll do._

  
"I want us to be here because it's starting to happen." Echo says, stopping the gramophone and storing the disk back in its shelf. Even though she'll be back soon, it'll get absolutely covered in dust, as if it has been there for a thousand years.

  
_You'll love me at once_

  
"What's starting to happen?"  
"Queen Reflection is hatching today."

  
_The way you did once upon a dream_

**Author's Note:**

> Of course, this whole thing has it's own lore, but it'll be part of a series one day, I assure you.
> 
> Feedback for this story and other related ones to come is greatly appreciated!


End file.
